List
|gender = Male |DOD = 2015 |affiliation = (formerly) |title = Doctor |movie = Captain America: The Winter Soldier (mid-credits scene) Avengers: Age of Ultron |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (3 episodes) |comic = Avengers: Age of Ultron Prelude - This Scepter'd Isle |actor = Henry Goodman |status = Deceased}} Doctor List was a scientist and one of the prime figureheads of HYDRA. Originally working for S.H.I.E.L.D., he broke ties with that organization around the time of the Battle at the Triskelion. As the right-hand man of Baron Wolfgang von Strucker, he led HYDRA's experiments with Loki's Scepter and on the enhanced people. In the aftermath of Daniel Whitehall's untimely death, List's actions inadvertently led to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s discovery of the exact position of Strucker's Sokovian base. List was killed by Iron Man when the Avengers, alerted by S.H.I.E.L.D., attacked Strucker's base. Biography Double Agent S.H.I.E.L.D. Doctor List joined S.H.I.E.L.D. and eventually became a member of its science department. HYDRA Doctor List joined HYDRA and became the lead scientist of Wolfgang von Strucker's division. Eventually, he became von Strucker's representative at the meetings of HYDRA's leadership and became Strucker's main right-hand man.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.11: Aftershocks Working in Sokovia Wolfgang von Strucker had Doctor List stationed at the research facility in Sokovia during its civil protests to wait for the arrival of the Scepter. When it arrived, List used the scepter to activate Chitauri Guns for usage. Ultimately, he was asked to learn how that energy interacted with human beings whom he had convinced would receive power equal to Iron Man or the Avengers. He told the protesters that if they consented, he would make sure that the constant revolutions would end. Among those who volunteered were the twins Wanda and Pietro Maximoff; they were particularly fascinating to List because he wanted to document how their relationship affected the possibility of their gaining power.Avengers: Age of Ultron Prelude - This Scepter'd Isle Uprising Aftermath .]] Two years after obtaining the Scepter, List was performing his own experiments with it. Though almost all of his human lab rats had died during the experiments, the Maximoff twins did manage to survive, each gaining extraordinary abilities. After the destruction of Project Insight and the exposure of HYDRA's infiltration of S.H.I.E.L.D., List became paranoid over the possibility of their work being discovered, however Strucker assured him their work would continue. Strucker assured List that HYDRA would distract Captain America and the Avengers with their other facilities while they continued their own work. List asked what to do with the deceased volunteers and Strucker ordered them to be buried deep where they would never be discovered. List and Strucker then discussed what was to be done with Pietro and Wanda Maximoff, Strucker said the Avengers would meet them and would be horrified in this new age of miracles.Captain America: The Winter Soldier Mid-credits Scene Fighting S.H.I.E.L.D. Round Table Discussion Representing Wolfgang von Strucker, List went to a meeting with the leadership of HYDRA to decide who would replace Daniel Whitehall as the American commander following his untimely demise. Included in the discussion were the Baroness, the Sheikh, the Banker and Octavian Bloom. List told the others that the person who destroyed S.H.I.E.L.D. would replace Whitehall. In the meantime, he would take a look at Whitehall's research of arcane artifacts to see if there was anything useful within it for HYDRA's future experiments. Assassination of HYDRA Leaders That evening, List received a phone call from Octavian Bloom, who had been in contact with Sunil Bakshi, who early that day had almost been assassinated. List assured him that he nor Baron Wolfgang von Strucker had placed a kill-order on him or Bakshi, making Bloom turn against the other three members of HYDRA's council and have them executed. However, as it soon turned out, the whole story about the power struggle within HYDRA's ranks was concocted by S.H.I.E.L.D. to trick HYDRA into destroying their own members in one devastating blow. Hunt for the Enhanced ]] When HYDRA successfully captured a powered being called Ethan Johnston, who had been teleported by the eyeless man they were hunting, List took control of the experiments, leading to Johnston's eventual death after hours of surgery and torture. List was frustrated that they had been unsuccessful in finding Quantum Entanglements within Johnston's DNA, ordering Paula to then take Johnston's corpse away. before their meeting]] When Sunil Bakshi called for a meeting with List, he arrived along with a bodyguard known as Deathlok. List asked Bakshi how he had escaped after Daniel Whitehall had been killed, which in turn had led to the deaths of the other heads of HYDRA, which included Octavian Bloom, during a recent S.H.I.E.L.D. raid, suggesting that Bakshi was responsible for their assassinations. Bakshi told him that he was not responsible, noting that List himself was a more likely culprit, and then that revealed he had been held captive by the United States Armed Forces, but lied, saying that he was rescued by Deathlok. with Sunil Bakshi]] Turning his attention towards Deathlok, Bakshi reminded List of how HYDRA had funded John Garrett and Project Deathlok to transform Mike Peterson into the ultimate killing machine. Bakshi then offered to trade Deathlok for a chance to work at Wolfgang von Strucker's base in Eastern Europe, calling it a sign of good faith between them. Doctor List happily accepted as he was excited by the concept of experimenting on Deathlok's artificial enhancements so he could be replicated and provide himself and Baron von Strucker with an army of new Deathlok Soldiers to fight against the Avengers. ]] Having found himself confident in trusting Bakshi again, Doctor List began to explain to Bakshi his theories on the enhanced individuals based on his experiments and how to track them, the teleporter was located by his tracking devices. List ordered Deathlok and Bakshi to his location in order to find anybody connected with him and bring them back for experimentation. After a short battle involving several enhanced individuals including Calvin Zabo, the team were able to capture both Lincoln Campbell and Deathlok, although the teleporter managed to escape during the ensuing chaos.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.18: The Frenemy of My Enemy Attack on the Arctic HYDRA Research Facility discuss the experiments]] List took the pair into the Arctic HYDRA Research Facility before he contacted Baron Wolfgang von Strucker to update him on their new situation. List and Sunil Bakshi discussed their upcoming experiments, with Bakshi noting that while Deathlok's enhancements had been created by man, the power of Lincoln Campbell was genetic and within his DNA. When Bakshi repeated Daniel Whitehall's motto of discovery requires experimentation, both List and Bakshi claimed that they greatly missed Whitehall. and Campbell]] Doctor List began the experiments on the pair, removing Deathlok's own eyeball and cybernetic leg while cutting into Campbell's skin to extract samples of his DNA. Seeing the poor state the pair ended up in after just their first round of experimentation, Bakshi noted that he assumed the pair would not survive; As their conversation continued, List casually mentioned that Baron von Strucker was keeping Pietro and Wanda Maximoff within Sokovia. List complained about how he wished the Maximoff twins were not their only subjects to survive the experiments with the Scepter and alien enhancements. ship destroyed]] Their conversation was eventually interrupted when a HYDRA guard informed List that they had discovered S.H.I.E.L.D. was approaching on the radar in the Bus, and List ordered them to be shot from the sky. The S.H.I.E.L.D. agents had survived the explosion and attacked the base. Shortly afterwards List's team came under fire but List managed to escape. S.H.I.E.L.D. was then able to free Deathlok and Campbell before destroying the base. List flew back to Sokovia to regroup with Baron Wolfgang von Strucker and continue their own experiments, focusing their work on the Maximoff twins.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.19: The Dirty Half Dozen Attack on the HYDRA Research Base Not long after List returned to the HYDRA Research Base in Sokovia, the base was attacked by the Avengers who, having been given HYDRA's secret location by Phil Coulson, were searching now for both the Scepter and Baron Wolfgang von Strucker. As the Avengers easily overpowered their HYDRA soldiers despite their advanced technology, Strucker and List realized that if the Avengers win the battle, their entire work could easily turn to dust. 's files]] List told Strucker to send out Pietro and Wanda Maximoffs against the Avengers, but Strucker insisted that they were not ready yet, but List noticed that they had attacked anyway. When the base's shields were destroyed, Strucker ordered his men to continue fighting before telling List he would surrender. As List went to escape, Iron Man flew into the base and found List attempting to retrieve all his paperwork. Iron Man shot List with a repulsor ray, killing the HYDRA scientist.Avengers: Age of Ultron News of List's death soon reached the United States of America and caused disenchantment in the still loyal HYDRA operatives.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.22: S.O.S. Part Two Personality Like most of HYDRA's leaders and scientists, List was completely devoid of morality and ethics. With no problems with performing experiments on human beings, without concern if they died or not, as long as he accomplished with the experiment what he wanted. He also agreed with the deaths of most of his fellow HYDRA heads when he, Sunil Bakshi, and Octavian Bloom were led to believe that there was a power struggle within HYDRA's ranks, not wanting to wait to find out who among the suspected figureheads was actually guilty and who not. Abilities *'Master Scientist': Doctor List is one of HYDRA's high-ranking scientists, working directly under Wolfgang von Strucker. List was able to make advancements in the weaponry of HYDRA through research he did on the Scepter and, when asked by Strucker, was successful in doing human trials which ignited superpowers in Pietro and Wanda Maximoff. List decided to continue the research of Daniel Whitehall into the Diviners for creating weapons of mass destruction. He was able to create instruments that could track the teleporter Gordon and did experiments on the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Mike Peterson and the Inhuman Lincoln Campbell. Relationships Allies *HYDRA **Wolfgang von Strucker † - Superior **Daniel Whitehall † **Octavian Bloom † **The Sheikh † **The Baroness † **The Banker † **Sunil Bakshi † **Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch **Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver † **Paula Enemies *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Phil Coulson **Mike Peterson/Deathlok - Prisoner *Nick Fury *Avengers **Steve Rogers/Captain America **Tony Stark/Iron Man - Killer **Bruce Banner/Hulk **Thor **Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow **Clint Barton/Hawkeye *Lincoln Campbell † - Prisoner *Ethan Johnston † - Victim Appearances Behind the Scenes *Henry Goodman was uncredited for his appearance in Captain America: The Winter Soldier. In Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. episode Aftershocks he was mistakenly credited as Dr. Levy.DECLASSIFYING MARVEL'S AGENTS OF S.H.I.E.L.D.: AFTERSHOCKS References Category:Captain America: The Winter Soldier Characters Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Characters Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Brown Hair Category:Grey Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Category:HYDRA Operatives Category:Scientists Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Iron Man